Technical Field
The present invention relates to clustering, and more particularly to clustering based process deviation detection.
Description of the Related Art
In traditional Business Process Management environments, monitoring processes for deviations is based on defined process models. The process model indicates how activities and events can be carried out and which decisions (i.e., paths) can be made. Monitoring processes allows for the tracking of performance metrics (e.g., process cycle times, number of orders, costs, etc.). In such a managed environment, the behavior is known as it is specified in the process model. One could only track which defined paths are taken how often from a behavioral point of view.
In the area of semi-structured business processes, the process models are not specified in full detail in order to preserve a high degree of freedom. However, due to the lack of detailed process models, the task of monitoring processes is difficult.